Repair
by Vaylencity
Summary: Izumo had gotten injured while on a mission. Since then he has felt that he hasn't been enough for her. Then he thought of something. Something to do to help her through her recovery.


_**Repair**_

They were in their early twenties now. The two had been together since their lasr year of high school. Ever since he was cleared to have his own family he has loved it. He wasn't afraid that the Vatican would hurt whoever he loved. He felt good knowing that they trusted him.

Although, he doubted that he was the ideal person to be in love with. Yes, he was the son of Satan, but that wasn't the reason. He was devoted in his relationship, but he felt like what he was doing wasn't anymore. He felt that way because him and who he was with was growing distant.

Rin and Izumo.

Maybe not the first you would expect. No, the first would be Rin and Shiemi, but that wouldn't happen; not in a million years. She had friendzoned him after all. That meant he would need to find someone else to stick with.

It was in the beginning of his last year of high school that he found himself falling for the purple haired, red eyed girl. Halfway into the year he couldn't fight what he felt. He had confessed to her.

All she had done was stare at him in disbelief. The lack of response caused him to lose his confidence. It was right before he had turned to leave that she had kissed him. Ever since that moment they have been together. They helped each other, protected each other, looked out for each other. The two confided in each other.

But now, they seemed to be falling apart. Rin blamed himself for it. He had let Izumo get hurt on a mission. A mission to exercise a group of medium class demons. They were almost finished when it happened. One of them had bounced on her and attacked her. By the time he expelled the demon, she was already hurt terribly.

She was in critical condition. That was all they said; no more, no less. Once they had finally informed him that she was stable it was like a weight lifted from him. When he was able to be by her side in the hospital he never left. He never left until she could.

Now, about a month after the incident, Izumo began reliving the event. If something or someone approached her a certain way she would remember. It resulted in her being on edge twenty four seven. There was once where she freaked out at Rin by accident. He had forgotten to be extra careful in order not to trigger the memory.

That was about three days ago. She felt terrible for how she reacted.

In current time, Rin was cooking for the both of them. He had been cooking what she liked more than usual, but it didn't seem like it was enough to him. He felt that he wasn't enough to her anymore.

He saw Izumo enter the kitchen just as he was done making dinner. Rin went over to her, placing the bowl in front of her. A small smile appeared on her face at seeing the soup before her.

"I put a little more salt and pepper in it than usual for you," he said. She nodded in a thanking manner before taking a spoonful.

Rin pulled a chair up beside her slowly. He sat in it and looked to her. "You can tell me anything, Izumo. You know that, right?"

"I do," she told him. "I'm just..."

"It's okay." He gently wrapped an arm around her and leaned closer to her. He kissed the top of her purple head before standing up. Rin moved the chair back and started walking away.

"I'm going to fix the bed. Tell me when you are ready to go to sleep."

Izumo nodded. He then went to their bedroom. Rin was almost finished fixing the bed when he heard a footstep at the door. He looked to Izumo. She stepped over to him and hugged him.

"I'm ready to go to bed," she told him. Rin got the blankets back on the bed and let her lay down before doing so himself. He turned the lamp off before rolling over to face to Izumo. His hand quickly found hers under the sheets, and he held onto it. His free arm wrapped around her, pulling her a bit closer to him.

"Do you have any exorcist work tomorrow?" she asked him. She was still taking time off, so she was on the out of what was going on at her job.

"No, I have the day off," he answered. Her hand gripped his a little tighter. Izumo was relieved to hear him say that. She liked it when he could stay home. His company was something she really enjoyed. Rin always found interesting ways to make her laugh, and she cherished that. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

When she woke the next morning she was glad that Rin was still there next to her. His eyes opened, and a smile danced on his lips. His beautiful blue eyes always looked at her with a love that she received from no one else.

"What do you want me to do for you today?" Rin questioned her. She was kind of surprised by the question. He never asked that kind of question as soon as she woke up.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, like, a chore. What is something that you do often that you want me to do instead?"

Izumo thought about it for a few moments. She closed her red eyes for a few seconds before reopening them.

"The kitchen. Can you clean the kitchen today?" she asked him. Rin stared at her. Then he sat up a bit and kissed her forehead. She saw him get up and leave the room.

Izumo closed her eyes again and layed there for a few more minutes. Eventually she got up and went out into the hall. She quickly went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her long purple hair was an utter mess. She brushed through it a few times with a comb until she called it good.

Once she was in the living room she walked over to the window. She moved the curtains a little to have a peek outside. Izumo could tell that there was a small breeze from the way the trees moved. There were some birds sitting on the powerlines. With a short sigh, she let the curtains fall back to their resting position.

Izumo made her way to the kitchen and saw Rin. Just as she had requested, he was cleaning the place. He was on his knees scrubing the floor. He stood up and was getting ready to do another section until he spotted her.

"If you need anything from in here I can get it for you," he offered.

"It's okay. I don't need anything."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Rin gave her a nod and got back to cleaning. Izumo smiled a little bit while watching. The gesture he was doing lightened her mood significantly. What he was doing for her was making her much more happy.

She went back into the living room. Izumo picked up the remote to turn the TV on. Turning to one of her favorite channels, she sat down on the couch close to an end table.

About an hour had past before Rin came into the living room. He glanced at the show on the TV before slowly walking to Izumo. He sat down on the soft cushion beside her. She was reading a book, using the TV as background noise. He leaned on her slightly to get her attention. He waited patiently for her to finish the sentence she was on. Once she lifted her head, he looked over at her.

"Do you want me to do anything else?" he asked quietly. Her red eyes looked to the side as she thought.

"There is some stuff out in the backyard. It's supposed to rain later, so they should be moved to the porch."

"Okay," he said. Rin gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before getting up. She saw him leave the living room and out of her line of sight. Then she heard a slider door open and then close a few seconds later.

Izumo had continued reading her book for about thirty minutes. She heard the slider door open and close again. After about five minutes she could hear the water in the shower running.

Izumo stood on her feet. Her feet carried her over to the slider door she heard earlier. Through the clear glass she saw boxes, a table, a set of chairs, and a few other smaller items. Most of those things were out in the grass earlier. The two had been going through the various objects in the boxes for the past few days.

After looking at his accomplishment, she went back into the bedroom. Izumo layed herself down, pulling the blankets to her chin. A few minutes later she heard Rin enter the room. She rolled onto her back and saw him. He had a heartwarming smile on his face. Seeing it made her smile.

Rin got himself situated on the bed next to her. His arms found themselves around her, his tail loosely coiling around her leg. It only took a minute for him to fall into slumber.

That next morning the two of them were looking at each other. Izumo moved a little closer to Rin on the bed. One of her hands gently held onto his. Their fingers had intertwined. Her red eyes looked into his blue ones. Then her mind thought of something. Something to ask him.

"What do you want me to do for you today?"

 **Word Count: 1636**

 **A short RinxIzumo story. The idea came to my mind a few days ago, and I just had to write it**!

 **If any of you want a pairing from me, tell me. I might make some oneshots about them.**

 _ **~ Posted April 30, 2018**_


End file.
